


Tough Women

by Silverykissing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bromance, Cullen and Alistair bonding over their strong ladies, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverykissing/pseuds/Silverykissing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Cullen talk about their lovely ladies. Evelyn Trevelyan x Cullen, Elissa Cousland x Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Women

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt. http://ladygrimblossom.tumblr.com/post/104568585534/imagine-alistair-and-cullen-drinking-together

“- and then, in front of everyone she proclaimed, 'Alistair will be king, and I will rule beside him!'” In the musty tavern, King Alistair, Queen Elissa and two others of Alistair's inner circle, a dwarf named Oghren, who was a Grey warden and an elf named Zevran, along with Evelyn's inner circle, Leliana, himself, Cassandra, Iron Bull, a few of the chargers, Cole and Varric were all in said musty tavern.

Right now Alistair was retelling on how he and Elissa became engaged. He spoke with pride. Cullen now understood why Fereldens everywhere spoke of how they wished they had a romance like the King and Queen.

They were all drinking. For some reason, he felt a sort of kinship to the king, despite him not actually taking vows as a templar. Or maybe he felt a connection due to they fact that they both had a significant other that could easily beat them up. And honestly? Cullen wouldn't have it the other way. The Ex-Templar knew that the king felt the same way too. “For Evelyn and I, it was just a lot of awkward flirting.” 

“You can say that again.” Varric said, raising his mug of ale before taking a swig. 

“Oh trust me, in the beginning there was a lot of one-sided awkward flirting.”

“I didn't peg you as the type to make the first move.” Cullen said to the king. Varric had turned his attentions elsewhere. The Ex-Templar didn't think that the people would so readily ignore the king in favor of the queen. But from what he heard from Leliana, Elissa took bard training from her, so she was far better at story telling than the king. So he really wasn't all that surprised.

“I wasn't. She did all of the flirting. I was really shocked. I figured it was just harmless and meant nothing. I didn't realize she was in it for life.” He said with a chuckle. Cullen watched Elissa and Evelyn converse. They were getting along splendidly. 

“We both landed amazing women.” Alistair said, looking at them too. Cullen nodded. They clanked their mugs together and both took a swig. 

Later in the evening, it seems like the novelty of the king and queen has warn off and the only ones still talking to the king was Cassandra, who was telling him all the things he could change about Ferelden. Cullen found himself speaking to the queen. The inner circle of the inquisition somehow became friends with the Ferelden royals. 

“You've grown a lot, Cullen. I'm glad to see what happened in the tower hasn't skewed your view of mages for life.” Elissa said, motioning towards Evelyn. Cullen blushed. The King hadn't remembered him. 

“It did, for a while.” He answered honestly. Cullen leaned up against the wall. “It changed me- it changed all of us. All of the remaining Templar, all of the remaining mages. All of us.” Elissa frowned.

“I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, I apologize.” She said, looking concerned for him. A soft smile made it's way onto his features. 

“Don't be.” He responded. “What you did with the tower- that was a bad time for me. I can't believe that I tried to persuade you to kill the mages.” He said, disgusted with his past self. 

“I had enough madmen in my group to know to never listen to madmen.” She joked. Cullen laughed. 

“You showed bravery in one of the worst times that Ferleden has witnessed. Even now, I cannot believe how quickly you extinguished the blight.” Because of the blight, Ferelden gained a lot of respect with the rest of Thedas. And the fact that the woman who single-handedly ended the blight helped run said country. Well. Let's say that they won't have any wars for years to come. 

She laughed. “It wasn't by myself. I had an entire group behind me, supporting me. I could not do it if not for them.” She answered honestly. Cullen often heard of her humble nature, but he didn't think that the daughter of a Teyrn would be so humble. It was refreshing. 

 

“King Alistair. It's nice to talk to you. Our first meeting wasn't... ideal.” She said. Alistair recalled their first meeting. Yes. It wasn't exactly the way that Alistair wished to meet the newest hero of Thedas. 

“Yes.” He agreed. “I spoke to Cullen. He speaks very highly of you.” He said with a wry smile. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. He let out a whimsical sigh. They reminded him of when he and Elissa were still so young and in love. 

“He tends to exaggerate a lot.” She said, with a awkward chuckle.

“You remind me a lot of Elissa.” He said, honestly. Evelyn smiled at the compliment. She could do a lot worse than to resemble the hero of Ferelden. “The way you both speak- the way you both try save everyone. It's rare to meet people like that. I'm surprised I met two of them in my lifetime.” He said honestly. 

Evelyn took a drink of her ale- and grimaced. He didn't blame her. This tavern didn't have the best ale, but Varric recommended it, so she wanted to come. “You're telling me you wouldn't try and save everyone?” She asked, interested.

Alistair tilted his head to the side. “I would try- doesn't mean I would save everyone. Being a hero is a skill, I think. A skill that is far too advanced for me to learn.” He said honestly. She let out a giggle, the girl was obviously at least a little inebriated. “I heard of how you sealed the breach and defeated Corpyheus. You're a very courageous individual.” She smiled.

“I'm not courageous. I just do what is needed to be done.” She said to him. 

“And most do not have enough courage to do even that, inquisitor.” 

 

Later, Cullen and Alistair met back at the table that they were before. 

“The queen is amazing!” He exclaimed, looking very much like a child. “She remembered when we met, so many years ago.” He mentioned. Alistair smiled. She did have the uncanny ability to remember those she met during the blight. 

“Inquisitor is great too.” Alistair said, and Cullen nodded along with him enthusiastically. Maybe poor Cullen has had too much to drink. Not that Alistair could blame him. Helping the person you love save the world is quite a stressful task. 

“We're both so lucky!” He exclaimed, gaining the attention of a few others. Alistair grinned and nodded. "That we are."

“We really are.”


End file.
